


Worthy

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Fix-It, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Lashing Out, M/M, Moving On Part 1, Moving On Part 2, Soft Kisses, angry tears, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Worthy

Returning in a sickened state to a familiar living room, the embodiment of anxious feelings quite ironically began to show symptoms of foreboding at the fact that someone so special to him had abruptly left. Angered at being abandoned, Virgil could barely see straight when the fifth member of their dynamic appeared with a slight smirk and smug attitude that screamed _‘I told you so.’,_ which only caused him to lash out in a harsher tone than initially meant. 

“What the heck was that, disappearing on us?! Don’t you dare try that stunt again!”

“Did you honestly think I was fully out of the conversation?” Logan asked, thumb and forefinger pinching a black arm to adjust thickly rimmed glasses as his attention focused, “I’m not a feeling, I’m the physical representation of something deeply embedded inside you. Even if it seems like I’m gone I’ll always be there to some degree.” 

“Would it kill you to warn a guy next time?”

“Not that I’m aware, I’m incapable of dying.”

“One certainly flew over the cuckoo’s nest with that one…” Roman quipped as a look of residual embarrassment was exchanged with blue eyes rimmed in shadow to avoid the other one entirely, “I have to agree with Panic! At the everywhere on this one, we were all worried.”

“Regarding your little trip down the rabbit hole, are you satisfied with your conclusion?”

“Well, it definitely took some soul searching, but we got there.”

“Good, now all that’s left is how to proceed,” the logical representation stated after a moment of the others admitting he had been needed, “You have all your past experiences to help you, Thomas, rather than hinder you.”

“You guys are right, I do need a bit of a reminder every now and then of where I am in the here and now.”

“And Patton, as much as it pains me to say this… Sometimes when the heart wants change you must listen to it. Is this appealing to you?”

Gasping in awe at a light grey garment being held up to display its full glory, the more eccentric of them hugged the newly gained gift close to his body as excitement was fully expressed in sapphire eyes widening as lips spread in an uncontrollable smile, “Oh my goodness, I love it!”

“It even has a front pouch to hold an actual cat, if you so desire.”

“Oh, I can’t, I’m allergic.”

“Then why the onesie?!” 

“What can I say, I like cats!”

Rolling ocean blue eyes at such a ridiculous remark, the other three disappeared as per usual whenever the end of a video drew near when a distraction from worrying over the most optimistic one in the form of continuing where he and Roman had left off during an infamous rap. Hips moving in a provocative manner, the princely person was caught off guard and could not help staring at such a saucy set of movements not expected from someone who was perceived as being uptight with no personality aside from gaining newfound knowledge, “I had no idea you were capable of getting jiggy with it.”

“Well, now you’re fully aware. Is there a problem with that?”

“You don’t hear me complaining, in fact the more I learn about you the better.”

“Ugh… Is it too late to be an outcast again?” Virgil grumbled a little louder than intended, not backing down as black-rimmed eyes stared blankly at an arching eyebrow half-hidden by thick glasses, “At least then I wouldn’t have to be subjected to Mr. Bookworm acting like everything’s fine when it isn’t.”

“What’re you on about? We resolved the issue, so a celebration is the best course of action.”

“It’s not though!” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Look, just forget it… Not like you’d understand anyway.”

Concerned at the sudden outburst, Logan took a step toward the brooding boy only to be interrupted by an additional presence popping out of nowhere with a reference to a popular hip hop song in a characteristically cheerful voice that had the others second guessing the sincerity of his demeanor, “Patton, how are you feeling?’

“Better after having aa little chat with our kiddo, feeling fresh even.”

“Are you though? You could be faking it for all we know.” 

“I’m learning not to do that,” the newcomer reassured as a side of vulnerability not seen often was shown, “Whenever I leave my room, I get to see all of you and that gives me something to look forward to!”

“That is very good to hear.”

“Logan, you’ve got that cool factor going on. Heck, maybe it’s because…”

“Wait…”

“My biggest fan!”

A collective sigh came out in response to the comedic comment, yet a sense of relief washed over them at realizing that a sense of normality was returning despite there still being tension in the air sensed without having to exchange words with the silently seething man standing in a far corner of the room, “Say, Roman, I’m actually in the mood to discuss Lost if you’re still up for it.” 

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?!”

Watching as the two disappeared down the hallway, a feeling of foreboding could be felt weighing down on a usually collected conscious as a plush pink bottom lip was chewed on in thought as he tried to gather together what should be said in such a foreign situation, “Verge, did I do something wrong?” 

“What do you think?” 

“We both know the answer to that… As much as I hate to admit it, I’m wrong, so please clue me in a little.”

“Why should I? You’ll leave again, everyone does,” the anxious one stated in a flattened tone to try and keep calm for the sake of keeping this conversation concise, voice wavering slightly as an amount of anger showed through, “It’s always the one you least expect, so I shouldn’t be surprised… It was only a matter of time before you decided I wasn’t worth the effort.”

“What makes you say that, did I not do the right thing?”

“I don’t know… I was in the middle of a breakdown and the one person I needed most was you.” 

Confused at the confession for a moment, the weight of his actions finally registered fully; Logan had let frustration at being ignored get in the way of protecting the one that mattered most, and all he was doing was letting that person down again as soft sniffles gave away a wave of liquid emotions hidden behind lengthened bangs, “I should’ve done more…” 

“Self-pitying much?”

“Quite the opposite actually,” Logan stated matter-of-factly before biting back the rest of that statement before regret could grow bigger than the elephant in the room, silently stepping closer until the other was pulled impossibly close into a blue button down shirt stained with teardrops turned black from residual makeup, “I wanted to protect you, but all I did was hurt you “

“I should be used to it by now, but I guess I wanted to believe you would never do that to me.”

“Not intentionally, honey. Can I ever make it up to you?” 

Staying silent for longer than expected, Logan’s heart faltered for a moment the longer the other one refused to answer as if punishment had already started without room for improvement, “There is, but it’s kind of silly…”

“Falsehood!” the logical personification exclaimed with a level of enthusiasm raising his voice in register, a faint smile felt pressing into the hollow of his neck when the face came out of hiding to press a peck gently into the bitten bruised mouth for a fleeting moment, “T-That’s how you feel?’

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Now it is… Curse my inability to pick up on some social cues, such a foolish oversight on my part.” 

“You talk too much sometimes,” Virgil voiced in an air of thinly veiled fake annoyance, “It’s in the past now, so let’s start looking forward and stop looking back.”

“It’s only possible if you’ll stay by my side.”

“Am I worthy enough?”

“In my eyes, there’s no one I’d rather have on this ride than you.”


End file.
